


Reassurance

by gotta_write_them_all (locky)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Todd was a dick and he knows it, non verbal love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locky/pseuds/gotta_write_them_all
Summary: "He’ll have to do this alone. Sure, it’s not the perfect scenario but there is no other way. It’s his fault and he should take the responsibility. He owes that much to his friends."***Dirk has to go back to Blackwing alone. Todd finally knows what to say.Aka my (short) take on that heart-wrenching scene in "Trouble Is Bad".





	Reassurance

***

He’ll have to do this alone. Sure, it’s not the perfect scenario but there is no other way. It’s his fault and he should take the responsibility. He owes that much to his friends.  
It’s going to be okay. Just a quick interdimensional rendezvous to Blackwing. In and out through the portal in the blink of an eye. He’s going to find Mona first and then the both of them will get Moloch. He’ll bring them back to Wendimoor and fix everything. Easy peasy!

***

Todd sees it before it happens - a thin layer of sweat forming on Dirk’s forehead, his breathing getting shallow, as if not enough oxygen is reaching his lungs. Then his entire body convulses and words start to leave of his mouth. Very unclear words pouring out very fast.

Todd knows exactly what is happening. He has seen it happen twice. Last time in this very cave when he accused Dirk of being a shitty friend and left him behind.  
He isn’t proud of that to say the least, definitely not the best of his moments.  
He was sure he had left that Todd in the past, thought he had changed. That was before he discovered that change is an ongoing process.  
Or that his sister didn’t need to be saved anymore.  
Or how out of place he felt everywhere he went when Dirk wasn’t around. 

Todd knows exactly what’s happening and he knows what to do.  
He reaches for Dirk, plants his palms firmly on Dirk’s shoulders to steady him.

“Look at me, Dirk.” 

Dirk lets out an incomprehensible string of muffled sounds before he stops talking at all. Then he raises his head and looks at Todd.  
There is the same fear in his eyes that was there when they were chased by the priest at Cardenas house. Todd’s heart sinks.  
Seeing Dirk like this is painful and to think that he has been the cause of it before is something that hurts him even more. He’s done blaming other people for things that happen to him, he feels brave now, brave enough for the both of them.

“Breathe in and out,” he tells Dirk in a reassuring way, his eyes not leaving Dirk’s.

Dirk tries to do just that but he struggles, his breaths sound shallow and irregular.  
Todd’s hands reach out and take Dirk’s shaking hands in his. Dirk’s slimmer fingers stop fidgeting but not for long. Todd holds them firmly, pressed between his palms. Then he tugs gently but strong enough for Dirk to register it and follow his motion. He demonstrates the rhythm by raising and lowering their joined hands.

“Like this. In and out. In and out,” Todd raises and lowers Dirk’s hands in time with breaths. 

Dirk wheezes at first when his lungs finally fill with oxygen. But he gets through it, his breathing becoming more steady with every new breath. A moment and a handful of gulps of air later he looks less panicky and his hands have almost stopped shaking. Still, Todd won't let him out of his grip.

“You can do this, Dirk,” he says using the most confident voice he can muster and gives Dirk a tiny smile. His fingers gently squeeze Dirk’s.

Dirk takes yet another deep breath and lets the air out slowly.

“O-Okay,” he tells Todd and squeezes back.

He tries to return the smile but fails, ending up with something resembling a face drawn with a fork in a plate full of mashed potatoes.  
Todd’s smile gets wider as he moves closer to Dirk.

“If anything goes wrong I’ll come and find you. I promise you.” His voice is soft and soothing and he’s looking Dirk directly in the eye.  
“Even if it means I'll have to open a hundred portals and endure horrible Pararibulitis attacks.”

“Bu-,” Dirk’s about to protest but Todd won't let him.

“You are worth it, Dirk. You are the best thing that has happened to me. I’m sorry I treated you the way I did. I know you don't like me apologizing but it was really bad. Really unfair. And you deserve only the best things, Dirk.” 

He raises both of Dirk’s hands to his lips and plants a soft kiss on his knuckles before releasing Dirk from his grip.

Dirk stands in awe, his arms awkwardly hanging at his sides. He is very aware of the spots Todd’s lips touched just moments ago. That just happened.

“Todd, I need to-,” he starts to speak but is interrupted right away.

“No, shhh, no,” Todd argues. 

Dirk tries to protest. 

“Let’s do this properly when you are back, okay?” He smiles at Dirk again.

“Okay,” Dirk nods and smiles back at Todd.

A shriek raises from somewhere outside the cave. Suzzie’s terrifying laughter cuts through the air like a pair of sharp scissors.

“Boys, it’s time! Now!” Amanda shouts and they both run to the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are v much appreciated! Thanks for reading and have a nice day <3


End file.
